1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to artificial nails (e.g., finger nails or toe nails), nail extensions, tips, etc., and more particularly, to a pre-taped artificial nail having an adhesive with a removable protective layer, and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Ornamental fingernail accessories made from thin, molded plastic members manufactured generally in the shape of a fingernail are commonly known in the art. (See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,100 issued to Chang). Typically, the user applies a small amount of a liquid bonding adhesive to the fingernail accessory or the natural nail and affixes the fingernail accessory to the nail. As an alternative, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,934 issued to Mast et al., provides an adhesive press-on tab system for attaching artificial fingernails to the user's natural nails. The tabs are essentially double-sided adhesive tape with removable layers that are interposed between the artificial fingernail and the natural fingernail.
Attempts have been made to provide an ornamental fingernail having a pre-applied pressure sensitive layer with varying degrees of success. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,903 issued to Hoffman et al. describes a self-adhesive laminate having an adhesive composition made of an acrylic copolymer requiring acrylic acid and titanium chelate ester. U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,679 issued to Holt et al. describes that an acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive known in the art can be used in a method for treating damaged fingernails. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,384 issued to Hokama et al. describes that a pressure-sensitive adhesive known in the art can be used in a method for accomplishing a rapid and durable manicure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,774 issued to Becker describes that a commercially available pressure-sensitive adhesive can be used in a method for fingernail reinforcement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,660 to Han describes an artificial fingernail and method of making an artificial fingernail in which the artificial fingernail is pre-taped with an adhesive layer covered by a removable layer during the manufacturing process. The removable layer covers the adhesive layer and is removable to expose the adhesive layer for application to the natural fingernail.
However, during manufacture, when the adhesive layer is pushed to contact and adhere to a concave lower surface of the artificial fingernail, a crease or wrinkle can form in the removable layer resulting in a less desirable product with compromised adhesive properties.